Freaky Meetings
by KaruKageXP
Summary: When the countries arrive for a meeting in Russia, will some people change... literally? USUK, FrCan, JapSwitz, GerIta. And some Monty Python references... XP. T for language that may arise...
1. Chapter 1

It was another world conference being held in Russia. Everyone could almost feel the pressure for having a good one. America decided to let Germany be in charge because while he is the hero, he is also scared of the ex-communist country.

It was to be a week long conference where they were going to discuss some of the economic problems in the world (God knows they need it!).

It started normal but then…

"Whaddya mean it's all my fault!" America shouted at China. "We all are suffering here and I know we are in debt by billions…"

"Trillions" China corrected America.

"FINE! WE ARE TRILLIONS OF DOLLARS IN DEBT BUT WE'RE TRYING TO FIX POLICIES! WE'LL TRY TO PAY YOU BACK BUT NOT RIGHT NOW!" America shouted. England tried to calm him down. It was common knowledge that they were already together.

"Alfred." England started.

"DON'T ALFRED ME RIGHT NOW, _ARTHUR_. THIS GUY'S BEEN ON MY BUTT ABOUT GETTING THIS DEBT THING CLEARED UP AS SOON AS HE WENT INTO RECESSION. I'VE GOTTA STOP IT RIGHT NO-"

"DON'T yell at me Alfred. We've already had PROBLEMS if you know what I mean."

"Oh come on! You're not gonna bring that up now, a-are you?" Alfred said slightly shrinking. Well, here's something no one knew about.

"AttendreAttendreAttendre… you're having PROBLEMS?" said France looking in disbelief at England.

"Yes. We are having problems, France. Are you having problems with YOUR relationship." England said looking at Canada, who blushed.

"Of course not!" France said "You are English types-a!

"Well, what are you then?" Arthur asked in response

"I'm France! Why do think I have this outrageous accent, you silly nation!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll rip your-"

"You don't frighten me, English pig-dog! Go and boil your bottoms, nation of a silly people. I blow my nose at you, so-called England, you and all your silly English kaniggets!"

"I can't believe you're destroying refernces by Monty Pytho-"

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough whopper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother nation was a hamster and your father nation smelt of eldeberries. Now leave me alone or I shall taunt you a second time-a!"

The room was deathly quiet only until Canada (who?) burst out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" England said to Canada.

"It's just that France is so ridiculous when it comes to you!" Canada said not trying to be rude.

"Mathieu, surely you don't mean that." Francis said looking at him.

Canada was laughing to hard to notice. There was an eruption in the room as seemingly all the couples in the room (even Japan and Switzerland) began fighting over something. Finally, Prussia decided he would take advantage of this:

"Meeting adjourned!" and he ran out of the room faster than his Gilbird could run.

The other couples decided to leave as well but as soon as they left the conference room, they gave each other the silent treatment.

Back in the conference room, Russia sat with his subordinates at his side.

"…" Russia had something very special planned for his guests.

That night, Switzerland, America, France, and Italy were all kicked out of their lovers' beds. Little did they know what would be coming the next day…


	2. Chapter 2

IN AMERICA AND ENGLAND'S ROOM…..

"My head feels like I drank way to much last night… it's all his fault… bloody wanker…" England said as he sat up and put his head in his hands. Wait, his hands felt a hair that stood up particularly straight. He then realized that he couldn't see very well.

"Bloody hell." Arthur said. He reached to the left as he felt Alfred's glasses. "Bloody hell." Arthur repeated. Alfred didn't sleep in his bed last night which means… Arthur jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror in their room and saw Alfred's face staring back at him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur yelled waking Alfred up. He turned and had to look down to see his own face and huge eyebrows staring back at him.

"Was goin' on?" said Alfred-turned-Arthur

"Look in the bloody mirror and guess what's going on!" Arthur-turned-Alfred screeched.

Alfred just stared at Arthur. "Why the hell are my lips moving and a British accent is coming out?"

"Because for SOME reason, we switched bodies."

"Wooooah so like Freaky Friday?" Alfred said putting a stupid smirk on Arthur's face.

"Don't look like that, you'll make me look like an idiot." Arthur said.

"Well excuse you for always being serious. My face looks like someone DIED!" Alfred said. They glared at each other for a while before they both started giggling (it was a manly giggle mind you). Eventually, they were laughing so hard they swore that the people next door were beginning to get scared.

Once they stopped, Arthur bent down (THAT'S A FIRST) and kissed Alfred on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Arthur said putting Alfred's head on top of his own.

"Me too." Alfred said hugging his own body. "Though, I have to admit this is really weird."

"That's the biggest understatement of the year." Arthur said. Then he yelped "What are we going to do for the meeting!"

Alfred just gaped at him. "O my god, what ARE we going to do?" Then he relaxed and smirked at Arthur "Why don't you call your fairies and see if they can fix this?" He said giggling (manly) again.

Arthur actually took this seriously and for the first time ever, Alfred could see the fairies. "WOAH THEY ACTUALLY EXSIST!"

"Of course, Arthur you've seen us befo-"

"No, he hasn't. Our bodies have accidentally switched somehow last night. How do we fix it?"

"Umm, this magic is a little bit different to ours. It almost has evil intent behind it."

"Evil?" Arthur said weakly.

"Yes. There aren't many people that I have seen ever use this kind of magic."

"Well, how do we fix it?"

"I'm not sure" the faerie said shaking her head "it's one of those things you need to figure out youselves."

"Well, that's bloody brilliant. We won't be able to fix ourselves before the meeting. He said as he looked at the clock. They had one hour. "But, if we figure out who did this maybe we could get them to reverse this." Arthur said logically. Then he look straight into his own green eyes (were they always that green?) and said "YOU will need to act like me for a while"

"WHAT?" Alfred yelled.

"SHH!" Arthur said.

"I mean… what? How can I do that? That would involve…"

"A lot of concentration and keeping yourself quiet." Arthur replied and then understood something right before Alfred said it.

"Then, that means you have to act like me…" Alfred said looking frightened at Arthur.

It was going to be a long morning.


	3. Chapter 3

IN FRANCE AND CANADA'S ROOM…..

"FRANCE!" Canada yelled. "Obtenez votre âne paresseux hors du lit maintenant!" (A/N: Translation: get your lazy ass out of bed now!)

France complied by literally falling out of bed. "Que s'est produit?" France mumbled. (A/N: Translation: What happened?)

"Look at me!" Canada shrieked.

"Mm… you look quite handsome this morning. Almost like…"

"YOU? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE ME AND I AM YOU! LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"

France stood up and stared at Canada's body in the mirror.

"Mmm… even more handsome." France said. Looking in the mirror.

"W-what?" Canada said looking at his lover.

"vous êtes beau, Mathieu." (A/N: Translation: You are beautiful, Matthew)

Matthew started to tear up before hugging his smaller figure holding France's soul.

"Je suis désolé, Francis" Matthiew cried onto his shoulder as Francis comforted him. (A/N: Translation: I am sorry, Francis)

"Mathieu, it is fine. Je suis désolé aussi. (A/N: Translation I am sorry also) Please, don't cry, you are ruining my beautiful face. And then I will cry and ruin yours." Matthew-turned-Francis hiccupped and laughed a little and Francis-turned-Matthew joined in with a little chuckle but quickly stopped when he realized…

"We have a meeting…"

"Which means that I'm gonna… O MY GOD I'M GONNA HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU!" Canada looked frightened.

"Do not worry, mon cher, you will do fine I'm su-"

"But, I'm not used to all the attention! People don't remember my name! I'm INVISIBLE REMEMBER! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO BE THE QUIET ONE AND I'M GONNA GET KILLED OUT THERE BY ENGLAND AND…"

"MATTHIEU!" Matthew stopped yelling and looked at his body.

"We will manage. I promise…"

'What's gonna happen?' Matthew sighed to himself very quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

IN JAPAN AND SWITZERLAND'S ROOM…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Switzerland said looking in the mirror.

"What is is it Vash-chan?" Japan said getting out of bed grumpily.

"Look at me! I'm… I-I"

Japan rubbed his eyes before looking at his boyfriend (O.O)…

"NANI?" Japan yelled as he ran and looked in the mirror "nani…NANI…NANI?"

"What the hell happened last night?" Switzerland asked Japan. "Did one of your demons…"

"No. This isn't their magic. This… This is something else…"

"What are we going to do?" Switzerland asked quietly.

"We'll just have to go on like everything is normal."

"BUT-"

"I know it's not normal. I don't know what's going. You just pretend to be me and…and I'll…I'll"

"Pretend to be me?" Switzerland supplied with a laugh. "Well this will be a test to see how well we know each other. I'll accept that challenge. But can we PLEASE sleep in the same bed again?" Then he put on the puppy eyes that got Japan uncomfortable with his usual body. It was twice as uncomfortable seeing himself make those eyes.

"F-fine. Just stop with the puppy eyes already!" Japan said turning red.


	5. Chapter 5

IN GERMANY AND ITALY'S ROOM…..

"Vee~ Germany…." Italy said poking himself. Wait… what?

"Vat, Feliciano?" Germany said rubbing his eyes to see himself staring back.

"WOAH! Was ist los?" (A/N: Translation: What is going on?) He then noticed a single curl hanging in front of his face… oh no…

He ran to the mirror and eyed his boyfriend's body. "This…this cannot be happening."

"Ve~ Doitsu is really tall." Feliciano said as he stood up and had to actually look DOWN on his boyfriend (FIRST…AGAIN). Germany got really scared as he saw himself looking at him.

"This is… something weird… mein gott…" He said and realized what you've already heard 3 times before in different wording: "We have a meeting today, Feli…" Germany said.

"I look weird when I'm serious…"

"Feli, you don't understand we-"

"I do understand Ludwig. I'm going to have to act brave and strong and control the meeting when America gets distracted and…" he sniffed. "I'm scared, Ludwig. What if we never change back?"

Ludwig was thinking the same thing as he stared into his own very blue eyes strewn with worry. "We will, Feli. I promise that we will change back."


	6. Chapter 6

THE MEETING LATER…..

"Umm… okay!" America said lacking his own usual confidence. He decided to run the meeting despite his 'fear' of Russia. "Let's get this meeting goin'! We're gunna be talking about global warming or somethin' with a weird name like that."

Everyone just stared at America as Arthur moved uncomfortably.

"V-ve~ Doi-Doitsu is America alright? He seems kinda lacking in confidence." Italy said his voice slightly strained and a little lower.

"H-He's fine. He seems a little shaken up over something ve~…" Germany said before covering his mouth. Everyone's heads turned and looked at Germany. Did he just say 'Ve~?'

"U-umm okay that was un-awesome but let's try to get stuff done or our bosses'll kill us, right?" America said.

"Righty-o, Alfred." England said with a small smirk towards America who just glared back.

"France!" Russia barked suddenly. "I'm surprised you haven't added your 'two cents' in the conversation yet." Russia smiled in his usual scary manner.

"Er… I did not think it appropriate to do-"

"Since when have you ever thought it NOT appropriate to speak?" America snorted interrupting France. Everyone stared at America. He NEVER said anything like that to France. The only person who ever did was…

"Well, anyway. Let us continue with the meeting and perhaps everyone will wake up during the next break and w-we will all be normal again." England said with an almost weird accent and stared at America who nodded stiffly.

The meeting continued. America made some pointless comments about aliens and spaceships before actually getting serious. He almost sounded like England!

After sorting out most of the conflicts that were on the agenda for the meeting, the countries were allowed out of the meeting room for a quick lunch break.

As they left, Russia went up to Switzerland and began talking about some of the affairs going on in the area nearby. Japan, whose soul was in Switzerland, knew almost nothing about Switzerland, he found. He had been there SEVERAL times but never knew a lot about the history of his boyfriend…

"Have your people gotten through the debates about the USSR, yet? Because if not, I would like to prove to you that we did exist. " Russia just smiled. Japan looked towards Switzerland in worry but only for a brief moment because he didn't want him to get involved.

Switzerland just looked at Russia and remained quiet for the most part trying to be polite and think of something to say.

"E-Er… We have not decided yet dem- I MEAN… but they are leaning in your favor. Though that could change at any time. Now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I would like to get lunch."

Switzerland then ran and grabbed his boyfriend in his usual possessive manner but this time it was more awkward that anything else.

Russia's smile slipped. That wasn't as fun as he had hoped. He then turned towards France and Canada who were just walking out the door.

"Hey France!" Russia said.

The couple froze as they turned slowly in Russia' direction.

"Are your people still going through those riots? I wonder, if you were to become one with Russia, you probably wouldn't experience those."

France just glanced at Canada before responding. "Of course they are rioting. The Euro is down and they want better. But, 'ow do you know that they are not fighting for l'amour as well?"

Russia just stared almost surprised. He did not expect… Ah, well. He turned and walked away. As he started to wonder if his spell had worked, he saw a mad America drag England who was smiling like an idiot. 'I guess it did work.' Russia thought to himself. He chased after them into a forest nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look, I have no idea who did this to us but HEY DON'T TOUCH THERE!" An English accent escaped the American's mouth.

"Aww, come on Artie, I never get to be on bo-"

"I don't care! Not here!"

"Oooohhh, so I can do this when we get back?"

"M-maybe." The American blushed. "But we need to create a list of suspects in the mean time, okay?"

"Okay!" Said the Englishman's American soul who jumped up and down.

"Do you have any idea?" America said.

"Nah. I trust almost every-" he stopped before looking enlightened. "Oh! What about Russia! He's a creepy dude. Plus, this is his place so it would make sense."

"I would make sense but there's no ruling out someone who would get annoyed with you. That could be any number of people."

"Right. HEY!" England said before looking a little mad.

"Look. No one would get annoyed at m-"

"What about France?" England's body said.

"He doesn't know about nor does he believe in magic."

"Then why don't we write down a list of people who CAN do magic and try to figure it out from there."

"There's something else, too." America said.

"What?"

"France was acting weird and so was Canada. Plus we both know that something happened between Germany and Italy because Germany would never say 've~' unless forced to do so."

"Do you think that we should observe them and see if it's true and try to figure this out with them?"

"Well, I'm not just going to tell them in case that's not what happened. They'll think we've gone utterly mad!"

"True. Mattie would understand though, ri-"

"No, Alfred." America said looking down at England. "Because if they've switched then-"

"Oh. Right."

There was a small pause before England broke it. "Well. Let's get going. We're not gonna get anything done if were just standing here in the freezing cold weather, right?"

"O- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALFRED? PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!"

Russia ran away. This was turning out to be even more interesting than anticipated. But, he couldn't let them figure it out just yet. There has to be some sort of diversion or occurrence. "I know…" Russia said to himself "They won't know what hit them…"

Over the next few hours, America and England (their souls) moved from room to room eavesdropping on some of their conversations and when both of them returned to the room, they agreed on one thing: it had happened to both of the parties they discussed earlier.

"Now can we tell them?"

"I guess so."

"Yay!"


	8. Chapter 8

As they were walking to talk to France and Canada, a wind went by them (even though they were inside… huh, weird) and caused both of them to close their eyes in order to avoid getting something in them. When they opened their eyes, they were separated.

"What the hell!" The English man with an American accent yelled. He was chained to a wall.

"I think you should stay here, ALFRED." A voice said as the American soul looked up and saw Russia staring with malice down at him.

"Ivan… WHAT. THE. HELL?" Alfred's soul said.

"You see, your boyfriend, while he has your body now, is not much of a threat since he doesn't know how to use your strength. You, however, are a threat with both your big mouth and your big ego so I've decided to take you out of my little game."

"Wait… this is a game to you?"

"You catch on quick."

Alfred struggled with the chains to try and punch Ivan before giving up and trying to threaten him instead.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"Don't worry, comrade, I will only scare him into silence."

Alfred struggled again with the chains. Looks like he was right about him being weaker in Arthur's body.

"Damn…"

MEANWHILE….

Arthur opened his eyes and saw that he was in the same place… only Alfred wasn't there.

"Alfre-"

"He's not here."

Arthur slowly turned around as he saw Ivan's form coming slowly but instead of having to look up at him, he was actually eye to eye with him.

"Ivan. What in the name of the Queen did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing. He won't be with us for a while."

"Wha-"

"But, you're not going to tell anyone, right? Because who knows what'll happen to him otherwise…"

"He's strong. He'll break out of-"

"But, remember, he has YOUR body. Not his own. So he will be particularly weak. Plus, how long do you think this spell goes for? It'll end eventually. But if you don't break it first… well, I'm not sure what'll happen to the both of you."

There was silence. Arthur was contemplating all of his possible moves. There were none.

"What do you want me to do?" He said in utter defeat.

"I want you to do absolutely nothing. You will not tell anyone and you will not give a signal to anyone that anything is out of the ordinary." Ivan said while giving him a glare that would've frozen him had he not been a pirate giving those same glares.

Then he left. Arthur collapsed holding his hand and for the first time, wishing that he was the weaker country that he was and not in the body of the strongest country in the world.

"I need a hero, Alfred…"


	9. Chapter 9

IN FRANCE AND CANADA'S ROOM…

Canada (soul) was pacing the room.

"Mattieu, could you stop pacing? It is getting on my nerves."

"It's getting on your nerves? I know that something is wrong with Germany and Italy and Alfred and England were definitely acting weird. Plus, I accidentally overheard a conversation between Japan and Switzerland and even they were acting like they've switched places! I know that this is some weird magic but I'm gonna KILL whoever has hurt Alfred, I swear…"

"Attendre… did you say Alfred is hurt?"

"At least his soul is. We are practically twins so I can kind of tell when he's hurt."

France stood up and grabbed Canada's hand. "We need to see Arthur."

"But, Francis…"

"If your brother is hurt, and if their bodies have switched, then Alfred's body will be in their hotel room. We need to see if he knows anything. Plus, I've got a feeling that somehow, Angleterre will know physically what Russia is doing to his significant other's soul and his body. He might need comforting if anything else"

Canada and France just stared at each other for a moment before rushing to Alfred and Arthur's hotel room.

"ANGLETERRE!" Francis yelled. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND THAT YOUR BODIES HAVE BEEN CHANGED. WE NEED TO SEE YOU!"

A weak voice replied "Go away, bloody frog."

"Please, Arthur. We think we might have some answers that can be solved. But, we need to see you. I know my brother is hurt!"

There was a very suspenseful silence before they heard the lock click and the door open to reveal a very tired Alfred.

"It's all my fault." He said with a British accent. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. Let's talk, okay?" Mathew said in Francis' body.

Arthur stared at him before understanding what had happened.

"Come on in, then."

"So, Angleterre, tell me what happened."

"Alfred and I had just figured out what happened and who did it."

"Who is it?"

Arthur's soul paused before opening his mouth. "I can't tell you."

"WHY NOT? MY BROTHER IS HURT! I NEED TO KNOW!" Mathew shouted at him. Both Francis and Arthur (souls) looked at Mathew (soul) in surprise.

"You never get worked up like this." Arthur said staring at Mathew in surprise.

"Well, in case you don't know, I'm already under stress from this," he said pointing at his body, "plus, the fact that I know Alfred is in pain is putting me under added pressure to make sure he isn't killed!"

Arthur flinched at this. He knew what Alfred was going through too. His body was under a lot of random pain and it was affecting Arthur's soul.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, Angleterre, tell us who is at fault for this um…"

"Problem?" Mathew offered.

"Yes."

Arthur paused for a moment before blurting out, "It's Ivan."

"That's what I figured." France (soul) said.

"So, is anyone else involved?" Arthur asked before weakly sitting on the bed.

"Japan and Switzerland have switched. They were the most inconspicuous but I overheard a conversation of theirs accidentally. Japan wouldn't say half of these things unless there was some oil or some kind of bribe. Germany and Italy, well… it's pretty obvious."

"Huh. Are you sure that's it?"

"Positive. Everyone else was completely baffles during the meeting and the others were merely trying to pass it off as normal so…"

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Germany could do something? He's the strongest of all of us." Canada mused.

"We should go ask him. He is the best other than Japan about battle strategy. If we could get both of their heads together…" England started.

"It would work" France said.

As they left to go, there was another strong wind. Arthur gasped as he realized what the wind was and looked at France and Canada to make sure they wouldn't leave but nothing happened. Then, it must have been…

"We need to find the others now. I think something bad just happened." England said and he sped up. Once they arrived at Germany and Italy's room, they heard a scream that DEFINETELY was one of surprise and shock. But it wasn't Germany's or Italy's voice…


	10. Chapter 10

England kicked the door down to see Italy and Germany staring at each other before whipping their heads to see the others staring at them.

"What in the name of the Queen is going on here?" Arthur asked. He then remembered what position he was in.

"A-Alfred-san?"

"No. He's not here right now. I'm Arthur."

"Igirisu-san?" Italy's body said.

"Japan?" Mathew said in France's body.

"Canada?" Germany's body said. They all looked at Germany. He usually doesn't even notice Canada. Then they remembered who Japan was dating.

"Switzerland?"

Then the door banged open and they saw the Japan and Switzerland's bodies coming in looking very panicked.

"What is going on?" Germany's voice yelled in Switzerland's body.

"Okay, this is getting REALLY confusing" Mathew said in France's body.

"So I am Arthur. You" he said pointing at France "are Matthew. You" he said pointing at Canada "are a frog. You" he said pointing at Japan "are Italy. You" he said pointing at Switzerland "are Germany. You" he said pointing at Italy "are Japan and You" he said pointing at Germany "are Switzerland. There. Confusion solved. I am going to KILL Ivan."

"Where's Alfred?" Switzerland's body with Germany said. "Also, are there any other people involved in this?"

There was silence in the room. Nobody wanted to answer. "Ve~ he's not dead, right?" Italy's voice sounded from Japan's body. Again no answer. Arthur sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I honestly don't know what's going on. I know he's in pain but I don't know where he was taken. He can't break free because he's in my body, which is so weak. I'm in his and I can barely walk right! I honestly have no idea what to do."

"Well," Germany's soul said "We need to figure out a way to trick him into telling us where Alfred is. Then, we use the people with the strongest bodies to perform a lot of the fight against Ivan while the rest go free Alfred. Then we need to meet up and get Ivan to change us back."

"Alright, well, how are we going to do all of that if we don't know where he is?"

"I have an idea" Japan' soul said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you actually think this is going to work, Japan?" Germany's soul said.

"We have to try. If it doesn't work, I can always hit him upside the head and threaten him with Belarus. That would make him talk."

Germany shuddered. "That would make ME talk."

They knocked on the door. Russia opened it.

"Ah, Switzerland, Italy. What are you two doing here? I am surprised to see you two together."

"V-Ve~ Oh mein gott! We know what you did Ivan so fess up!"

"Me? Did what? You are quite a good actor, Switzerland, I had no id-"

"Don't play dumb. Look. We want to bring a peace offering to you."

"What kind of peace offering?" Russia responded.

Switzerland held up a bottle of vodka. "This. We got vodka and would like to give this to you and have a chat."

Russia looked conflicted before giving in to what he wanted. "Fine, I will do as you say. But, do not think that you can get anything out of me."

TWO HOURS AND A LOT OF DRINKS LATER…..

"Oh man!" Russia said with a slur. "You should have been there! Stalin's face was PRICELESS!"

The two "guests" were watching very frightened as they saw, for the first time, a drunk Russia.

"So, um… Russia-san"

"What?"

"Where did you put Alfred-san?"

"Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you! He's in the basement of a vodka factory. Haha… he's mostly suffering with the smell. Most people get drunk off it really easily but it's like he's trying to stay sober! As if you can try…"

Germany, in Switzerland's body, then proceeded to hit Russia on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"That was easier than I expected." They both said at the same time. Japan got hold of his cell phone and dialed the number that would set off the whole operation.

"Hello, Igirisu-san? Yes. He's here. Send the others in."

The door flung open as the other 5 members ran in.

"He's out cold but I think that at least two fairly strong people need to stay. Japan should stay with Switzerland."

"Which Japan? Which Switzerland?"

"Mein gott… THE SOULS!"

"Okay."

"So that leaves, England, Italy, France, Canada, and I to go get Alfred. We don't know if Ivan set up any traps so this should be good."

"We'll meet up here no matter what, do you understand?"

"YES!"

"Then, let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

Germany got into the drivers seat so that they could get there without getting lost. About 2 miles on the road, they were stopped by a looming figure in the middle of the street.

"Who is that?"

"Fucking Potato bastard…"

"R-ROMANO?"

"Yes, it's me. I will not let any of you go! HAhahahaha."

"Big, brother…" Italy's soul said as he forgot that he was in Japan's body.

"I'm not YOUR big brother." He said to Japan's body.

"You don't understand! Russia made us switch bodies and now I'm Japan and I really want to be me! Please, Romano, don't tell me you're siding with Russia…"

"He said I could beat you up, Veneciano, and I wi-"

"Over my dead body." Germany said growling towards Romano.

"Gladly." Romano answered.

"NO!" Italy said stopping Romano from getting any closer.

"Feli-"

"Ludwig. You need to get the others to get Alfred. I can hold off big brother but you need to hurry!"

"But-"

"You're the only one that knows how to get there! Plus, you're kind of the leader here. Just promise that you'll come back for me."

Germany stared at Italy before looking down. "Since when have you become so reasonable?"

"Since I've had to act like both you AND Japan over the past day."

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and kissed him harshly before whispering in his ear "You better not die or there'll be no pasta for a month"

Feliciano's eyes widened in fear as his boyfriend left him and ran to the car.

"I won't, Ludwig. For the sake of the pasta…" 'And for you' He thought to himself before turning to his opponent and beginning the fight.

The other 4 left before they saw the battle. Based on the aura, it looked like it would end very bloodily.


	13. Chapter 13

Another 3 miles down (so close) and they saw a lot of smoke. Germany had to stop so that they wouldn't get hurt.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A loud voice said.

"Oh no…" Canada said before shrinking down.

"What is it, mon cher?"

"I-it's HIM." Canada said before seeing the tanned man coming closer to them.

"That's right, America, it is I, CUBA and this smoke is the smoke from my deadly cigars!"

Canada mumbled something that Cuba didn't hear. "What was that, America, you can't handle my power?" (How anyone could mistake France for Canada for America no one knew)

"I'M NOT AMERICA!" Canada shouted before lunging at Cuba and pinning him to the ground.

"I AM CANADA! I AM THE SECOND LARGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD AND I MAKE THE BEST MAPLE SYRUP! MY BOYFRIEND IS FRANCIS AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU MISTAKING ME FOR MY BROTHER!" Everyone just stood in shock. France was the most shocked of all.

"I AM GOING TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM A STRONG COUNTRY AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FORGET MY NAME!" France's head snapped up at this comment.

"Cher… you…"

"Yes, Francis, I am going to fight. I need to do this for both Alfred and for myself."

"I trust you, mon cher. Be careful, though, that body of mine is quite precious to me but not as precious as the soul inside it." Canada blushed at this comment before issuing the fight. Needless to say, the others ran away as fast as they could.

Finally, they arrived at the factory where they were met with a pair of thug looking guys at the door.

"Why hello there, brüder." A man with silver hair and red eyes said.

"Hello, _Prussia_" Germany spat back. How DARE he side with Russia!

"Don't forget me!" A small voice said.

"Haiti? Why are you here? You're not even a main character!" France said.

"I've had enough of you! I was a colony of yours once and now, even in my time of despair after the earthquake, YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING! (A/N: Not accurate). HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"

"Haiti, you can't just-"

"I can do what I want! Je suis un pays! (A/N: Translation: I am a country!)"

England chose this time to slip past these arguments. He needed to get to America, quickly.

Sorry about the delays... school has been tough. Here are a bunch of the chapters finished. Sorry some are really short. I needed to cut it in good places and some were really short. I'll upload the end chapters (there are 16 and an epilogue) by the end of the month. Most of them are just downhill in terms of action and stuff. I hope it's not too dramatic for you. Also... sorry about OOCs, I really thought Canada would act and change like this. Please tell me if you want improvements so I can change them before adding new chapters!

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Another flight of stairs… then another… then another… how far did these go? Knowing Russia, they could extend into hell. Then, England noticed the temperature dropping rapidly. 'America must be freezing…' he thought right as he saw the light at the bottom. He ran faster and saw his body chained to the opposite wall.

"A-Alfred?" England called.

The body froze for a moment before slowly bringing its head up towards the voice. Arthur gasped at what he saw:

His face was bloodied and bruised. He had frozen blood all over him and his clothes were tattered.

Arthur growled at this. "I'm going to kill Ivan if the others don't do it first."

He then proceeded to kick the door open and hug his own small body.

"Alfred, can you speak to me?"

"A-Arthur?" Alfred's cracked voice sounded.

"Yes, love. I'm here. Let's get you out of here."

"M-my leg's broken. I can't walk."

"I'll carry you, then. It's a good thing we switched bodies, then."

Arthur used a pocketknife (thank you, Germany) and opened the chains on his arms and legs. He held Alfred (soul) on his back and found that he was very light. So strange feeling how different they were in weight.

"Here we go, love, you ready?"

"Y-yea. It's really cold, Arthur."

"I know, I know. It's warmer outside. Here." He said as he gently put Alfred down and put his jacket around him. "you'll be warmer like that" and put him on his back. Several minutes later they arrived at the top of the stairs to hear voices yelling and clashing of swords and the like.

"Bollocks" England muttered "I almost forgot they are fighting."

"Fighting?" Alfred said. "Why would they…"

"We need you, Alfred. We need to make sure you're okay. Plus, I think I know how to fix us but I'm gonna need a hero's help, right?" Arthur said trying to get Alfred to smile.

"Hmhm… yea. Hey Arthur? Can I sleep when we get back? I'm tired."

"Of course." He then found the back door and rushed towards it without moving Alfred too much. Once they slipped out the back door, Arthur saw a car in the parking lot. Of course it's a neon orange corvette.

"Oooohhh no…." Arthur said. He would have face palmed if he didn't have Alfred on his back. He found the keys in the ignition. He placed Alfred in the passenger seat. He then ran to the other side and started the car.

"Haha.. I never thought I would see you driving one of these."

"Well neither did I but it's all we got, now" Arthur said as they sped down the street.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm going to drop you off where we are meeting and have Japan put bandages on you and then I'll go back and help the others." Arthur said.

"No way." Alfred replied. "You can't fight. I won't let you. You'll be killed out there!" Alfred said very worriedly.

"You are forgetting that I used to be a pirate, Alfred. I beat the odds for a living."

"Key words: used to be. They're in the past!"

"I need to try. The sooner we get back, the easier it will be for us to sort our problem out."

Alfred sighed. "I don't want to let you go out there, though."

"I never want to leave you, Alfred but it has to be done."

After a minute of silence (and a drive at 150 mph), they arrived at the room where they were meeting everyone else.

"Igirisu-san! You have Alfred? Great. Switzerland went back to help the others out. Canada and Cuba over here and Italy and Romano are over there. This room is turning into a hospital temporarily. So their fights are done"

"As are these one's" Switzerland said bringing France and Haiti into the room and placing them on two of the mats on the floor."

"Germany's is almost done. They are probably the most intense of all the fights I've seen."

"Here," Japan's soul to Arthur's soul. "Place Alfred over here."

As he did so, he noticed the wounds of the other fighters/enemies caught both of their eyes. Most weren't bad but some were.

"Everyone will be healed within the week." Japan said as a reply to England's (soul) worried looks at everyone else.

"That's fine. I need to get something. I think I know how to get us back to normal again but, I need to double check" England said as Japan's eyes widened.

"I will take care of things here, then. Please hurry, Igirisu-san"

"Will do." England's soul said as he ran out of the room and to his and Alfred's room.


	16. Chapter 16

When he got there he got out his magick book and flipped thorough until he found his "reversals" section. After a minute or two of searching, he found what he had to do.

"Oh my…" he said. It was very difficult since there were double replacements as well as singles.

A couple of days later and a lot of discussing, the countries found out what they had to do.

England got all the materials and placed them in the right place.

"We will do the single replacements first and then the ones who have been switched multiple times but we will need to do those in the backwards order of which they occurred so I will instruct you, alright?" Arthur said as he finished his circle. Everyone nodded.

"Frog, Matthew, you two are first."

They stepped in the circle and England said the incantation and they both passed out.

"Wha-?"

"That's supposed to happen, Alfred-san" Japan replied to England's body. He knew that if Arthur stopped to explain that the two lives would be in jeopardy.

After about five minutes of chanting, Arthur activated the circle and everyone could almost see them switching places. When that was over, they woke up immediately but felt very weak. Alfred and Germany took them aside and placed them on mats. Alfred and Arthur were skipped so that the others could be fixed first and England could perform correctly.

"Alright, so the second to last to be switched are Germany with Switzerland and Japan with Italy, right?"

"Yes."

"So then, would Italy and Japan's bodies go first? It will take a lot of strength to get them out of the circle otherwise."

"Understood"

After that was over, Germany and Switzerland's bodies were next. Next was the biggest problem.

"They are too weak now to go through a change the second time so we will wait until tomorrow to perform the la-" And then England passed out.

Alfred (soul) caught him but with difficulty. He hadn't realized how straining magic was on the body. The night passed easily and the next morning, everyone awoke with the same amount of energy as before they were changed.

"Okay, last couple of spells and everything will be back to normal or… almost back to normal" England said with a smile. Things had changed but they had changed for the better in his opinion.

They had been changed back to normal and everyone was exhausted. Too exhausted to kill Russia. They retreated back to their rooms and lay down facing each other feeling happier and more understanding than before.


	17. Epilogue

IN SWITZERLAND AND JAPAN'S ROOM…

The two countries woke up and saw each other. Japan let Switzerland talk as they both got up and got dressed.

"…what do you think, Kiku?"

"hm? About what?"

"You weren't listening? Aw man!"

"I'm sorry. I was but spaced out near the end."

"Nah, it's okay. I was just wondering what you thought about marriage is all."

Japan froze and turned around. "M-m-m…..marriage?"

"Yea. It's no big deal. I wasn't proposing or anythi-" He was cut off by Japan kissing him. (HUGE SHOCK!) When they finally breathed, Switzerland just looked at his boyfriend.

"Umm… so I guess that's a yes?" Vash whispered.

Kiku just nodded his head and kissed his boyfriend once more.

IN GERMANY AND ITALY'S ROOM…

"Ve~ Ludwig." Italy asked as both countries were walking downstairs with their luggage. "This was fun!"

Germany just stared at his boyfriend. "What was, Feli?"

"The whole body-switching thing! It was fun to try and be serious even though I didn't do a good job of it but I also liked fighting."

Ludwig was most surprised at this comment. "You liked fighting? That's a first."

"Mhm! Because I've always wanted to show Ludwig how strong I can be!"

Germany smirked at him "You mean how strong you could be for pasta."

Italy shook his head. "Even though I reacted when you said if I die no pasta, I was only thinking of you when I was fighting."

Germany stared at him before leaning down for an endearing kiss. "I was only thinking of protecting you when I was fighting. I wanted to finish faster so I could save you but…"

"Eh? I didn't need saving. Romano and I had a flag waving contest!"

"What…"

"Mhm! He hit me with the flag and then I hit him with the flag. I didn't use my usual flag, though so I used my country's!"

Germany stared before laughing very deeply. Italy just stared confused as to why his boyfriend was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I love you, Feli…" Ludwig said before kissing the top of his head.

"Ve~ I love you too." Italy said as he hugged Ludwig back. "But I still don't understand why you were laughing."

IN CANADA AND FRANCE'S ROOM…

"Hey, Francis?"

"Oui, mon cher?" Francis sat up on the bed and hugged Matthew from behind.

"Was I brave?"

France just stared at his boyfriend as said boyfriend started to blush. Then he smiled softly. "Yes. You were very brave, Mathieu."

"I was trying my best to be heroic since Alfred wasn't there a lot but…"

"But, what, cher?"

"But, no one recognizes me still! I felt that if I was brave enough that people would remember me but all my fight with Cuba did was to make him scared of both Alfred and me!"

Francis just stared for a moment before chuckling lightly and hugging Canada's smaller figure tighter.

"You were brave for me and opened my eyes to how brave you are as well as how much you've grown. Even if not that, it has made you that much sexier in my opinion."

"F-Francis…" Canada said while fake-slapping him.

"It's true!" He said while laughing at himself. "I was seriously going to jump you if I hadn't remembered that we were in battle."

Matthew blushed before leaning into Francis' touch and whispering in his ear behind him "I'll remember that when I conquer you in the bedroom."

Francis shivered.

IN AMERICA AND ENGLAND'S ROOM…

When Arthur woke up, he saw his boyfriend's face sleeping next to him. He smiled. He had been through a lot over the past couple of days as had everyone else but he was happy to have his hero back. Not that he would ever admit it to Alfred. After a couple of minutes of watching him sleep, he decided that he needed to get up and pack. As he tried to get up, however, he found that Alfred kept him firmly next to him by using his arm holding Arthur's waist.

"Hmm… Artie?"

"My name is-"

"_Arthur_. Can we stay in bed for a little longer?"

"You can but we need to pack. Your flight is even earlier than mine is. We do need to go to our respective countries."

Alfred's eyes opened tiredly and he pouted. Arthur just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He never could resist that pout even when Alfred was a child.

"Okay. Maybe just for a few moments." Arthur whispered before placing his head in the nape of Alfred's neck and fell back asleep.


End file.
